Angels Unaware
by AshtonJacks
Summary: See what happens when some meddling angels interfere in the lives of Port Charles residents. Features many deceased favorites as well as most of yoru favorite modern characters


Somewhere celestial….

Steve Hardy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How he and Mary Mae had become in charge of this rag tag band of do-gooders was beyond him. Most days it was a challenge but lately, their antics were too much for man or angel.

"All right." Steve gave the group a small smile. "I want reports from everyone, but first I have to know some things. Who is responsible for the changes in Nikolas and Lucky? Who brought Juan, Hannah and Chloe to town?" He looked around to the faces of friends and irritants that he had gotten to know since his arrival in 1996. "Anyone care to speak up?"

Mary Mae Ward waited a few minutes for the group to reply. When everyone studiously appraised the fluffy cloud they were all perched upon, she sighed loudly. She and Steve had become unofficial leaders of their merry band almost as soon as they arrived. The group had needed some continuity and Steve and Mary Mae had offered the right tone of authority.

"Would anyone care to speak up?" her voice was velvet covered steel. They all knew she wasn't a spirit to be trifled with. When silence ensued, Mary Mae got direct. "Mikkos, you troublemaker, are you responsible for any of these upheavals? Brenda? Trying to help Sonny get over you with the arrival of Hannah on the scene? Robert, Anna? Are you still hoping Jason will pay for choosing Carly over your daughter? And you Ruby, did you change Lucky? Jake are you responsible for Rachel's arrival into town?"

Steve gave the group a stern look. "What will it take for you all to stop meddling? The big guy is getting quite annoyed with your antics. Need I remind you of your purpose here?"

As if one, the group spoke in unions. "Our job is to be guardian angels. We must not cause things to happen but just observe and advise invisibly."

"Very good." Steve smiled, happy that the group was finally under control. "Now get to work. The residents of Port Charles need our guidance more today than ever!"

As the group disbanded into small groups, Steve and Mary Mae smiled to one another. "It wasn't too hard to keep them in line was it?"

"Don't turn your back on them." Mary Mae warned quietly. "They each have their own agenda."

~*~

Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio leaned in close to one another, enjoying the intimacy afforded a couple that was to be together an eternity. "What's our plan?" Anna asked Robert as they strained to see earth through the cottony cloud cover.

"Well first we need to get Mac and Felicia back together and failing that, there's always Venus. They looked good together."

"And Robin." Anna added. "We need to find her spirit and give it back to her. The sainthood cowl she was wearing never fit well and I want my spirited little girl back"

"Me too." Robert agreed, nodding. They needed to make their family happy by any means possible, despite what Steve Hardy had to say about it.

~*~

Dominique Baldwin and Jake Marshak leaned in close to one another. "Do you plan on observing what Steve said?" Dom asked quickly.

"Are you joking?" Jake replied with an easy smile. "We have a lot of lost people to help in Port Charles. 

"My point exactly." Dom shook her long chestnut hair out and smiled at her cohort. "I'm taking care of my family, can you manage your old friends?" When Jake started to frown, Dom tapped him on the nose. "Yes and even Chris Ramsey. I always thought he and Eve were soulmates. What about you?"

Jake gave Dominique a small smile. "You're such a romantic" he remarked in a gentle tone. "Let's see what we can do and all's fair in love and war."

~*~

Brenda pulled Lily to an edge of the cloud. "We need to make sure Sonny's happy agreed?" Brenda said hotly. "Look at how we've messed up in the past. First Hannah was with Sonny and now that Chloe is with my Jax."

"They need to be stopped." Lily agreed. "By any means necessary. We need Sonny and Carly to be happy."

"And to have their child." Brenda added quietly

"Who do you want Jax to find love with?" Lily asked, her eyes on a distant cloud where her child frolicked in the mist.

"I don't know." Brenda admitted. "Alexis or V would be just fine. I just want him to be happy."

~*~

"Hi there!" BJ Jones looked up at the imposing man with a smile. "Will you come and play with me?" Even though none of the other angels played with him, she thought the man looked nice, even if he was sometimes very grumpy. 

"Darling I don't really want to play." Mikkos smoothed down BJ's hair. The young girl reminded him so much of Natasha some days.

Ruby sighed heavily as she spied BJ chatting with Mikkos Cassadine. The girl didn't understand that even though he was an angel he was still pretty dangerous.

"Bj why don't you come over here." Ruby suggested firmly.

"No aunt Ruby." Bj gripped the man's hand tightly. "You come visit us." She had been thinking ruby needed a friend and this man would do just fine. She leaned in conspiratorially to Mikkos. "She isn't really mean I promise."

Mikkos couldn't help the glimmer of a smile that started its journey across his face. "She's a Spencer. They're all mean." He emphasized

Ruby joined BJ and Mikkos with a sour smile on her face. "We stick to the rules all right?" she reminded quietly

"We have been here longer therefore we make the rules." Mikkos informed the kindly older woman in a haughty tone. "And I for one want to have some fun. What about you?" he asked. As his gaze pierced Ruby's, Mikkos lifted BJ high above his head and started tickling her. "Do you like fun little girl?"

"Yes yes I do." BJ's giggles resonated like a trilling bell, bringing smiles from all the small groups. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, my little boy Stefan needs a girlfriend don't you think?" Bj nodded seriously and waited for Mikkos to continue. "And that evil wife of mine needs to be stopped. Why don't we pour shoe polish on her to start with?"

"That's not nice." Ruby replied stiffly. She should have known Mikkos Cassadine was still a troublemaker. How he had gotten his wings instead of a set of horns was beyond her comprehension.

"I like Stefan. He was mean to my mommy at first but now he is much nicer." She thought hard. "I will help you get him a girlfriend and you can help me with my plans."

"What are those?" Mikkos inquired.

"It's a secret." BJ replied impishly. She could hardly tell Mikkos she intended to set a love connection into motion between he and her beloved Aunt Ruby.

~*~

Steve and Mary Mae regarded the crowd for some time. "They'll muddle up everything won't they?' Steve worried. "They're all so concerned about their loved ones that the rules from above have no bearing on their behavior."

"Will it yours?" Mary Mae knew Steve had his own agenda no matter how well hidden.

Steve sighed and didn't even reply. He couldn't lie to his friend, nor would he want to. "My helpfulness is complicated by my sense of duty." 

"But it will not stop you. Your path is as written in the stars as the rest of ours. The big guy knows what we intend to do. We're just angels unaware of His greater plan." Satisfied that Steve was now fully on their side, Mary Mae smiled and parted the clouds. "Gather yourself angels we have jobs to do!"

Chapter 1

"Port Charles?" Frisco Jones looked at the printout in shock, and then glanced up at WSB Director Donely. "You want me to take care of the Helena Cassadine situation In Port Charles?" Frisco was shocked. He had repeatedly requested a New York assignment and had been turned down every time. "Why now Sean?"

"Yes we do Jones. " Sean rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I've been trying to get you in there but as assistant director I had no luck. I have no idea why Ballantine chose now to retire."

BJ snickered from her position in the corner. "Like duh, cause I want uncle Frisco to get home to Maxie and Georgie." She said in an exasperated tone. She'd left Mikkos and Aunt Ruby arguing while she went off to find herself some fun. 

"What happened there?" Frisco inquired. He felt a strange prickling sensation and looked idly toward the far corner of the room.

"I don't know. Ballantine just decided since he has another granddaughter on the way that he wanted to be more involved at home and..." Sean trailed off as he followed Frisco's gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Frisco said quickly. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

"Ballantine chose to retire cause someone helped him have a dream that he was losing everything." BJ explained to the two men across the room from her spirit. "But you won't know that cause he won't tell you." BJ puffed her chest out proudly. "And I gave him the dream."

The little girl smirked with her own self-importance. She was proud of her visits to earth. Sure, she was breaking the rules by meddling but she was just helping, that was different then meddling in BJ's eyes. She was just helping her family out.

"So…." Sean ventured as he wondered how to get the conversation back on track. "You'll be based in Port Charles until we have the evidence to take Helena down."

"What charges or are we going with any we find?"

Sean clapped a hand on Frisco's shoulder, increasing the pressure gently. "Whatever you can find, we'll go with Frisco. Keep your eyes open and she'll soon incriminate herself."

"And keep your eyes open cause you're going to be back together with Aunt Felicia real soon." BJ added with a giggle.

~*~

"Well hi there." Sonny Corinthos' soft purr was a direct counterpoint to his normal tone of authority. He peered at the small black and white ultrasound photo of his baby. His son. The feelings welling up inside were foreign to Sonny yet they felt so right. How had he come to this place of domesticity with Carly?

As his fingers moved over the small image of their unborn child, Sonny's thoughts wavered between the past and the future. He'd never had a chance to get involved in Lily's pregnancy, and in truth he might not have been ready to be a father then. He was ready now. As he sighed, Sonny wondered what his children with Lily or Brenda might have looked like.

"Hi." A little dark haired girl touched Sonny's knee for a brief moment. He looked up, gazing into the chocolate brown eyes that were so similar to his own before reaching out to her. 

"Adela Corinthos you get back here!" The little girl winced at the anger in her mother's tone. She wasn't trying to be a bad girl, just sometimes trouble found her. She knew they weren't supposed to scare the humans, but the man's pain had touched her soul.

"Bye bye papa." The cherub whispered before scampering to the darkest corner of the living room and disappearing into the shadows.

"Papa?' Sonny stood and hurried over to the corner where the little girl had last been seen. Where are you? Who are you?" The tension was evident in Sonny's voice as he struggled to understand what was beyond his comprehension. He thoroughly scoured the area then wrenched the door open. "Johnny who was she and why did you let her in?" his words were angry.

"I'm sorry?" Johnny questioned softly. "I haven't let anyone inside in hours."

Sonny rounded on his long time bodyguard. "If you haven't let anyone in in hours." He mocked. "How did that little girl get in? Did she fly in from the open window?"

"Boss I haven't seen a little girl." Johnny asserted. He idly wondered if Sonny was losing his sanity yet again. The incident last year still weighed heavily on all their minds. Sonny had seemed close to the point of insanity. Keeping that in mind, Johnny found himself making a mental note to inform Francis and the others about this alarming development.

"What are you thinking Lily?" Brenda asked hotly as she looked at her. "You have to reign in your child!" Brenda was annoyed at this screw up. It wasn't enough that the little girl had wanted too visit Sonny but somehow he had seen her. This was a pure disaster.

"Brenda enough! She's only a child. She made a mistake. Sonny will brush it off. He always does." Lily had had enough of the vapid model's chatter. 

"Just control your child." Brenda said in an annoyed tone. As if it wasn't enough, that Carly and Sonny were having a child, Brenda had to be reminded that she never had possessed that special part of Sonny. She had somehow failed in not giving him a child. Unable to deal with the pain of what could have been, Brenda sighed. "I am not in the mood to fight Lily. I'm going to check on Jax."

As the other woman left, little Adela turned to her mother. "Mama did I upset Brenda?" she asked in a small voice. Sometimes Brenda was mean but that was just because she hadn't learned to share papa. She considered going after the woman but then her mother hugged the little spirit close and Adela sighed. "Papa liked seeing me." She insisted quietly.

"I know darling but we mustn't do that anymore." Lily smoothed her daughter's hair down before they both turned their attention back to Sonny.

~*~

"Hi honey, I'm home." Jax teased as he opened the door of the penthouse. He and Alexis had remained platonic roommates as they dissolved their marriage, as her hotel suite was in the process of a large-scale renovation.

Alexis looked up from the stack of papers she was studying. "Hi Jax." She said before popping a buttery kernel of popcorn into her mouth. "You were so late in getting home that I ordered up some dinner from the Grille. It will be here in…" she trailed off as she consulted her watch. "Twenty minutes. Chloe is spending the night with Lila and will call you tomorrow."

"Oh." Jax smiled slightly. He wasn't happy with Chloe any longer but he could hardly abandon the girl when she was sick and possibly dying. He much preferred the intellectual banter of an evening with Alexis.

"Yeah she and Lila wanted to spend some time together." Alexis remarked offhandedly. While Chloe had proven herself to be a loyal friend, Alexis missed the bond that had formed between she and V. 

Jax nodded, unwilling to talk any longer about Chloe. "What did you do today? Have a busy time with work?"

"Yes Natasha answer him, you work far too hard." Mikkos had been observing his daughter for some time when the big blond oaf had walked in. He rounded on the blond. "Dopey looking fellow aren't you and not much in the brains department to divorce my daughter for someone not fit to tie her shoes. We are Royalty, do you not understand the word?" Mikkos asked, leaning over to cuff Jax rather hard.

Jax reached up reflexively as Mikkos pulled his hand back. He had to watch out for that. When he was angered, people could sometimes hear and feel him.

"What was that Alexis?" Jax asked as he rubbed his head.

"What was what?" Alexis looked at Jax. Confusion was written all over her face as her gaze met Jax's. He seemed to be in some discomfort as he rubbed his head.

"Something…." Jax trailed off as he felt the whisper of something more pleasant on the sore spot. "Fell or something." He looked around, unable to spot the offending piece of plaster or whatever it was.

"There there." Brenda floated a few feet off the ground to kiss the reddened spot at Jax's temple before whirling on Mikkos. "How dare you." She roared in fury. Mikkos' smirk faded, as he fully comprehended the scope of Brenda's anger. She approached him lightning fast and cuffed him at least as hard as he had Jax. "I'll show you dopey looking!"

Mikkos immediately backed off. This would be a disaster. As it was, Natasha and Dopey were looking around suspiciously. As their ire increased, they would be sensed at the very least. "Calm down." He hissed. "They can sense us when we're agitated."

"You apologize now." Brenda said as she advanced on him again.

"I think not!" Mikkos retorted. "Natasha deserves so much better than Dopey over there. Civilization has arrived in Australia even if he hasn't become aware of that fact. Sometimes I think he deserves that blond." He shook his head. "I have other visits to make, so I'll leave you to simper over your lost love."

~*~

Robin Scorpio ran her hands through her long dark hair and stretched in her airplane seat. She would never cut her hair again, she silently vowed as she enjoyed the feel of her hair through her fingers. How could anyone take her seriously when she looked like an aging pixie? With one final sigh, she reached into her oversized carryon bag and pulled out a novel. The flight from Paris to Port Charles would be a long one and she might as well relax.

"She looks so sad." Anna remarked as she watched her daughter trying to bury herself in a book. Anna felt her husband's arms wrap around her as they perched on the airplane wing inches away from their daughter.

"Yes she does." Robert echoed. The loss of his daughter's spirit was a mystery to him, but as surely as Robert knew he was not among the living, he knew his daughter had changed and not for the better. Where was the spunk, the fire, their daughter had possessed? Where was her conviction to herself? When had Robin gone from a girl with fire and determination to an amateur preacher? "Her loneliness permeates everything around her." Robert said sadly. 

"So what do we do?" Anna asked as she tilted her head up. Her husband looked as perfect to her as he had in their days on earth and Anna felt a pang of very human longing as she wished for her daughter to find the same happiness.

"We try with she and Jason. If that is not meant to be." Robert sighed. "We find another man for her Anna. We find her soulmate and we bring him to her. It's as simple as that."

"Nothing is simple in the workings between heaven and earth Robbie." Anna reminded gently.

"We have love on our side." Robert reminded in a determined tone.

~*~

'Oh Scotty this place is a mess!" Dominique Baldwin looked around her husband's home office and stifled a scream of pure frustration. Scott's head was buried in his hands and he was staring at some legal briefs. "Are those the papers about Christina?" Dom inquired gently as she rubbed Scott's shoulders.

Scott took a long drink of his coffee as he rolled his shoulders The brown liquid burned a path down to his stomach but the tension in his shoulders was easing by degrees. If only all his problems were as easy to solve as some shoulder tension. He couldn't find a way around this Christina situation. Karen had outright rejected his plea to take a drug test. Scott was astute enough to surmise that there was a big problem with his eldest daughter.

He picked up a photo of he and Dominique and looked at it as tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't that he was unhappy with Lucy exactly, but Dom had been his soulmate. Some days the pain of loss echoed in his heart like a tribal drum and it hurt too much to breathe. This is one of those Days Scott realized with a frustrated groan.

"I miss you." He whispered as a masculine feature traced her delicate cheekbones.

"I miss you too." Dom could feel her husband's heart crying. "Talk to me Scotty, I'm listening. I'm always listening." She said as she pulled up a chair in front of him.

As if Scott could sense her, he began talking.

~*~

"Hi Cowboy." Luke said quietly as he approached his son. Lucky had been staring in the window of Kellys for almost an hour now, retreating whenever a familiar face approached. "We taught you well." Luke observed, taking in his son's tense stance. The boy was about to bolt and they both knew it.

"Yeah I guess you did." Lucky pushed his too long brown hair back as he regarded his father. He had to run when it was least expected.

"Please don't go?" The vulnerability in Luke's voice stopped Lucky in his tracks. He hated that he was hurting his father but the plan dictated no other way.

"I have to." Lucky tried to sound detached and started to edge away.

"Oh no you don't" Ruby declared. She had had enough of this distance between father and son. 'You sit down Lucky Spencer and you stay here." Ruby said as she tried to drag the young man to one of the outdoor tables. Frustrated that she couldn't move him, Ruby just tightened her hold on Lucky's reddening earlobe.

"Lucky reached up to bat away whatever bug was biting him. "Get away." He said in a slight panic as the pressure and pain increased.

"Oh no young man. You sit and talk to your father. I will not let that woman win over my family." Ruby said firmly, pleased that Lucky could feel her touch.

"You ok cowboy?" Luke studied his son, aware of the rising anxiety coursing through the younger man. "What's wrong son?" Taking advantage of Lucky's distraction, Luke moved to the younger man. "Stay with me cowboy please" Luke whispered, pulling his son into his arms. 

He enveloped the unresisting form in a tight hug before kissing the top of Lucky's head. The tension stretched out, pulsing between them as Luke sensed his son's inner struggle. "I don't care what's happened, cowboy, let's start over." After one last long moment, a small shudder went through Lucky and he relaxed in his father's arms. "Welcome home son." Luke whispered through his tears.

Chapter 2

Stone Cates sat on the wing of the 747 jet as it roared to life. He had been watching Robin's parents for awhile now. It wasn't his place to interrupt but he knew he could help them in their quest to find Robin happiness. After all, he had loved her just as much as they had, in his own way.

Stone was far from a typical angel, but he had cultivated his angel's heart in his years on high. Now, he was tagging along to Port Charles. Sonny, the man who had meant so much to him, was in a bad way, as was Robin. He couldn't just sit by and offer no help.

"Mr, Mrs. Scorpio can I please help you with Robin? I want her to be happy too." He hadn't wanted to interrupt the couple as they peered into the plane. They seemed to have such a closeness that transcended heaven and earth. Stone knew he and Robin had that closeness as well, even though they were separated by life and beyond. As he caught the way they turned to speak to him in unison, as if they were one being, Stone smiled. He and Robin had been that close and would again, when the time.

"Stone" Robert took in the good looking young man and smiled sadly. Even though human emotions were supposed to be impossible in angelhood, Robert always felt a pang of sadness when he looked upon the young angels. Their youthfulness was a poignant counterpoint to their time on earth.

"Hello darling" Anna said as she cupped Stone's cheek. Though they would likely have had a strained relationship on earth, things were different in heaven. Anna thought of Stone as the son she and Robert had never had.

"Hi Mrs. S." Stone said with a smile. He always felt somewhat ill at ease around the couple, but as soon as Robin's parents had greeted him warmly, he approached them and looked in the small airplane window. "She does look sad. I want to help."

"As do I." The Scottish burr heralded the arrival of Anna's old love and Robin's old stepfather Duke Lavery. He leaned against Robert's arm as he too looked in. "We have a difficult task here indeed." Duke remarked as the jet engines purred under them.

~*~

Jake Marshak looked around the all familiar on call room for a moment as he oriented himself. There seemed to be so many problems with his old colleagues that he had no idea where to begin. Julie was duking it out with Lucy and Scott for custody of her child. Karen was on pills again. Chris was married to Julie and Frank Scanlon was involved with that scheming witch Courtney. Newcomers Rachel and Ian seemed distanced from everyone. As the crushing weight of his obligations settled upon Jake's shoulders he slumped onto the couch.

"Whatever is the matter?" Jake's head snapped up as he heard the woman's voice. "Hello Mary Mae. Everyone's lives are in such turmoil. I don't know where to begin."

"Which seems the most critical?" She asked as she rubbed the young man's shoulder.

"Well Christina, but I think Dom is taking care of that. I'm responsible for Frank, Chris and Julie, Courtney, Rachel, Karen, Joe and the new people." He sighed as he considered everyone's individual situations. "Karen's drug abuse is killing her soul. I guess that is most important."

"Then go to it young man." Mary Mae gave Jake a brief hug before moving away.

Jake nodded and sighed, summoning all his strength. He knew he'd need it for this assignment. He'd always had a special place in his heart for Karen. How could she be destroying her body like this? He sat back wondering about his strategy for some moments but was jolted to a standing position when Karen walked in. She had been on leave of the hospital but had been convinced to come in and visit some of her sicker patients, Jake realized.

Jake watched silently as Karen put her purse inside her locker and took her identification out. She stared at it for a long moment before returning it to her purse. "I'm not qualified to wear that anymore." Karen said heavily. She tucked her dark hair behind an ear and took a deep breath. "I have to do this." She reminded herself with a half groan. Unable to deal with the withdrawal that was attacking her from within, Karen pulled out a small pill and opened her mouth to swallow it.

"Oh no you don't." Jake said as he went into motion. He used all of his strength to knock Karen's hand out of her mouth. The while pill went skittering over the floor and came to a rest just beyond the threshold of the door.

"What the…" Karen whirled around looking for the offender. "Ok where did you go?" She couldn't see anyone lurking in the corners, which was a contradiction to the fact that she had felt someone seconds ago. "Ok come out whoever you are. This isn't funny!"

Jake watched Karen sadly. "I can't yet, but when it's safer I will. I promise you that Karen. You're not alone in this."

Karen didn't know why a sense of calm descended upon her but nonetheless, she embraced it. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking around for her human companion. "The fight has just begun but that is the first step."

~*~

"Why are you two doing here?" Mary Mae looked at the two women who were standing just inside the foyer of the Quartermaine mansion.

"We want to help." Paige Bowen looked at the stately woman and smiled. "Alexandria and I know this family needs a lot of help and we're prepared. You have your own family to see to and the other angels watch over as it is. Let us help."

Mary Mae sighed and watched the women. "Very well then. Do not reveal yourselves. Your job here is to observe and fix things in subtle ways."

"We understand." Paige said in an exaggerated tone. She just wanted to see her daughter now. "Emily needs me as much as the rest of the family needs yourself and Alexandria. Shall we get to it then?" Her impatience mounted as Paige crossed her arms and started at Mary Mae. No one would keep her from her precious daughter much longer.

Even though Mary Mae knew that the women were unlikely to follow her rules, she reluctantly nodded watching as Paige raced into the living room while Alexandria ascended the ornate staircase. "Oh Edward." She said as she looked at a picture of her old love. "I do hope that you are prepared for the chaos my angels will no doubt cause."

~*~

Paige barely waited for Mary Mae's gesture, so intent was she to see her little girl. "Oh Emily." She said as her eyes filled with something suspiciously like human tears. Her daughter stood tall at the breakfast bar, sipping an ice water and nibbling on a croissant as she talked eagerly with cousin Ned.

"So did you think Juan will start getting things together soon?" Emily chattered to Ned. She was so excited that her boyfriend's career was destined to take off. "Did he tell you he started getting pictures of girls in bikinis?"

Ned arched an eyebrow as he listened to his young cousin. Emily seemed so happy, so well adjusted even in the face of AJ's renewed drinking and all the family stresses. "I think he has a future." Ned allowed. He wanted to temper Emily's enthusiasm a small bit, without taking her spirit away. "But he has so much hard work ahead of him. I hope he can stay focused." There was something about Juan that Ned was not entirely comfortable with but he couldn't quite describe exactly what that was.

When Paige saw Ned with Emily, she knew what she had been sent to earth to do. Her final gift would be to give her daughter something had had forever eluded Emily in life. But how could she give her daughter a most precious gift?

Emily sank onto the couch and bit more deeply into her croissant. "A future like Eddie Maine, um…" she trailed off with a giggle. "I mean you, or one like Miguel, cause no offense Ned, but you're no Miguel"

Ned favored Emily with a small smile. "No I'm not." He said as the French doors unexpectedly blew open. Paige took advantage of this distraction to slip a piece of paper she always carried with her into Edward's desk. They would find that paper somehow and some way. 

"Emily I will help you to complete your life darling." Paige whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair slowly before moving into the background.

~*~

Steve Hardy had descended to earth at a leisurely pace. He wanted to stay in Port Charles for a time before going out to Colorado and knocking some sense into Jeff. He had things he needed to do here first though. As he touched earth, Steve immediately moved toward the studio his granddaughter rented. He had some serious issues with young Elizabeth. She needed his help greatly.

As Steve slipped into Liz's small room, he could hear her teary sobs echoing off the walls. What he wouldn't do to hold his precious granddaughter right now! They had never been physically close, but they had written to one another often, and their phone conversations had been filled with the shared silence of understanding. Steve moved to his younger granddaughter and rubbed her back gently. Though Liz could not feel him, he felt better offering this invisible comfort.

Liz sighed as more tears seeped from the corners of her eyes. Things had been going so well with Lucky up to a point. Then, everything fell apart. He could not have made his intentions clearer if he tried. He did not want to be involved with her anymore; it was as simple as that. Liz still didn't know what she had done to cause this reaction in her soulmate. "Oh Lucky I love you. Why did you stop loving me?' she asked as she gazed at her favorite portrait of him. "I know you've been through a horrific ordeal but I can help you through it. Give me a chance."

Steve felt so helpless as his granddaughter's heartbreak reached his ears. He knew that lucky Spencer was not destined for his granddaughter, but somehow he needed to help her get through the loss she had suffered twice now and give her some solace. Steve took a long look at the paintings that adorned the walls. "So much anger." He whispered as the vibrant slashes of magenta maroon and plum assailed his eyes. "We need to get your muse back Elizabeth."

Liz coughed and wiped her eyes with a paint-speckled rag as her tears slowed. Somehow she felt a small warmth radiating from a spot in her back and she knew for the briefest of moments that she would be all right if she poured her thoughts and feelings into art. The hard work had just begun but she was a survivor.

Chapter 3

Mikkos Cassadine stroked into Wyndamere like an angel on a mission. He had to find his son and analyze him in order to choose his mate. And he would choose a good mate for Stefan. His son was not destined to be involved with insipid blondes or women who were pining for their husbands. "You can do so much better then you have, my son." Mikkos said in a soft voice.

As Mikkos passed a small picture of his wife, he barely suppressed the urge to spit. Angels didn't so that sort of thing, but that woman had tested his patience both in life and death. "You will not meddle in our son's affairs any longer." Mikkos vowed in a low voice. Where in this dreary estate could he expect to find his son? He appraised the dark furnishings slowly and then resolutely made his way to the study. The dark wood was welcoming, not as oppressive as the rest of the dwelling.

As Mikkos started to step into the room, he heard the excited chatter of voices rise to a crescendo. Could it be…no that was impossible? Only he had been chosen for this mission. 

"Hello father." Stavros Cassadine turned to greet the newcomer and offered him a smile. When his father just gaped at him, the younger man approached and hugged him. "I have missed you." As Mikkos gaped, one of the other men stepped closer.

"Mikkos he did make it up there." Victor Cassadine emphasized the point by looking up to heaven. "We just never see him."

"How?" Mikkos finally managed. "And Victor why are you here? This was supposed to be my assignment." With a theatrical sigh, Mikkos leveled his younger brother with a withering look. "And you Tony" he added as an afterthought. "I should have thought that you would want to keep your distance from me."

Tony Cassadine made a deliberate effort of staring his eldest brother down. "I have no fear. We are, after all angels. Even the one that blustered the most." 

"Why you…." Mikkos started, but Stavros drew him away from his maddening younger brother with a firm hand on his shoulder. "There was a reason why I killed you Anthony Cassadine!" Mikkos called over his shoulder.

"Can we all concentrate at the task at hand?" Victor asked in an exasperated tone. "Stefan needs a woman befitting him. Is there anyone in this village good enough for him? Can we perhaps focus on this before we start attacking one another for harms and cruelties done in another life?"

The four men carefully considered the question for some long moments. Who had the perfect blend of class and breeding, intelligence, wit and lightheartedness to match the enigmatic and far too serious Stefan?

Stavros was the first to speak up. "Can we avoid blondes?" The four men looked at each other and all chuckled.

"That would be wise Stavros." Mikkos offered. "But who can we find who isn't already taken?"

Tony looked briefly at Victor before speaking. "Victor and I have discussed this. We quite like the looks of Dr. Rachel Locke. She is not taken and though she does appear occasionally unbalanced, she will be fine with time."

Mikkos nodded thoughtfully. "I quite like the looks of Lucy Coe, but she is taken and though we have a great many powers we do not rule over the human heart. Eve Lambert looks as if she would be a good match for Stefan even though she is young. The same can be said for Venus Ardanowski."

"Well then we must investigate all of these choices and see which one is best for our Stefan." Victor walked to Stefan's wet bar and poured four tumblers of vodka. The men drank a silent toast, united in their quest to find Stefan a mate. Slowly, they all departed to the four corners of Port Charles.

A few moments later, Stefan entered his study, intent to work on some Cassadine Industries paperwork. As four half-empty glasses met his gaze, Stefan gave them a puzzled look. "Mrs. Landsburry can you explain this?"

~*~

"Home?" Lucky whispered in his father's embrace. You want me still after everything that's happened. I hated you, man." Lucky was torn between tears and relief, unable to allow himself to let his guard down in front of his father. He wanted to believe and trust but he couldn't yet. His memories swirled up, ominous and frightening and the young man pulled away. "I don't think I can do this." Lucky said miserably and turned to run away.

"Oh no you dooooon't." The little girl's voice sing songed as BJ Jones stepped into Lucky's path. Lucky blinked a couple of times as a little girl appeared in his path. Between she and the stinging in his ear he was quickly becoming disoriented. Closing his eyes for a moment, Lucky took a deep breath, but when he opened them again, the little girl was still there.

"Cowboy?" Luke asked putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Luke was unsure if his son was lost in his memories or if this behavior was indicative of something more sinister. He knew, however, that he had to be with Lucky; he had to take advantage of the small opening offered before the door slammed shut again.

"Dad?" When Lucky turned to look at Luke, his eyes were almost glowing with shock and acceptance. "Do you see BJ too?"

"Bj?" Luke was perplexed. He leaned in close to his son, peering over Lucky's shoulder. Sure enough, his long dead niece was standing in front of Lucky.

"Hi Uncle Luke." BJ said gaily with a jaunty wave, ignoring the angry look from her Aunt Ruby.

"Am I seeing things or did she just say hi Uncle Luke?" Lucky asked his father slowly. He couldn't even begin to make sense of all of this.

"She said hi all right cowboy." Luke affirmed. "And even if I was drinkin' you aren't and we never had joint hallucinations before."

Lucky looked at Luke for a long moment before getting down on his knees. "Hi BJ." He said. His acceptance was immediate and total now that he knew Luke had seen and heard the same things he had, He reached out to stroke the child's hair and smiled as he felt the silky tresses run through his fingers. "We've missed you a lot, BJ all of us."

"I missed you too Lucky." BJ shared shyly. "Welcome home." She gave her cousin a hug quickly then moved a few steps away. "Aunt Ruby is here too. That's why your ear hurts." BJ shared. "We just want you to not be scared Lucky. It will be ok."

Lucky flinched as his father's hand came to a rest on his shoulders and almost pulled away as he felt the slash of what had to be his father's tears. "It will be ok." Lucky whispered quietly with conviction. As BJ nodded, the inner turmoil disappeared for a moment leaving Lucky with a feeling of total peace. He believed for that moment that everything would be all right.

~*~

Scott ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He felt foolish telling the whole Christina tale to someone who wasn't even present. Then again, Dom was never far away from Scott's thoughts. He picked up a photograph of them, tracing a finger gently along her features. "Who could have imagined that an impulsive relationship would mean the love of my life?" he asked in a tender tone. His heart still soared as he thought of his beautiful delicate wife.

Dom kissed her husband's forehead lightly and used all her energy to send a picture of Eve

Skittering across his desk. "I wasn't the only love of your life." She gently reminded.

Scott's hand jerked up with a start as he focused on the picture sitting on top of his blotter. Eve. He hadn't thought about her in a long time. Glancing between Dom and Eve he sighed. Lucy had never made him feel as special as those two ladies did.

"Dom what should I do?" Scott whispered in a heartbroken tone. "I don't want to hurt Lucy or the girls but she just is not the love of my life that you were, that Eve is. Do you think there can be a future for us? Should I give up what I have in the pursuit of true love?"

"Oh yes I think so." Dominique said emphatically even though she knew her husband couldn't hear her. "Call her Scott. Give it a try. I know deep in my heart that she loves you and longs for you as much as you do her."

Scott nodded, feeling as if he was having a subconscious conversation with Dom. "Yes I'll call Eve and invite her over." He decided quietly. Somehow on some deep inner level, Scott knew that this was the beginning of his second chance. He dialed Eve's number. realizing with a start that he had it memorized all along.

Eve Lambert Collins had a long day looming ahead of her. She was working the second shift at GH after having completed a double shift less than 24 hours prior. "How did I get into this grind so quickly?" She muttered as she blow dried her hair. At least she had been able to sleep in. That wasn't always a given with the many crises happening in Port Charles.

"Come on Eve answer quickly." Scott begged quietly. He had barely dialed her number when his nerves had started. Scott was tempted to hang up, even though he felt compelled to see this thorough. He couldn't take her rejection.

Eve's head turned toward her cell phone a moment before it rang. She sometimes had the uncanny ability to anticipate phone calls. Lucy would have considered that she was psychic and want to examine her aura at length so it was something she didn't often share. "Hello this is Eve," She said as she flicked the blowdrier off with one deft movement.

"Eve? It's Scott. I want to talk to you." His voice sounded so husky to his ears.

"Scott what a surprise." Eve tried to suppress the rapid heartbeat that always followed the realization that she was in his presence. "What do we have to talk about?" 

"Us." Scott said seriously. He was unaware that he'd been holding his breath until that word burst out of him with percussive force.

"There is no us, Scott." Eve said slowly. "Are you saying…." She trailed off, reaching for her car keys. "Yes we do have to talk, I'll be there in ten minutes." Even though it was dangerous, Eve couldn't help wondering if she had a chance at her happily ever after.

~*~

"Sonny what's going on?" Carly descended the penthouse stairs and looked at him in a concerned manner. "Michael and I were dozing and he woke up." She took in his expression and Johnny's concerned one then crossed her arm over her chest. "Well?"

Sonny looked at Carly for a long moment, before shaking his head in the subtlest way. "I thought I saw something I guess. Johnny get back to work."

Johnny spared Carly a long look before resuming his sentry duty at the door.

"OK what did you think you saw?" Carly asked, sinking down to the couch and looking up at her benefactor. There was something strange in his expression and he seemed very disconcerted. "Something dangerous? Something weird? What?"

"A kid, Carly. A girl" He knew that the little girl was somewhere nearby; he could feel her presence soaking into the room.

Carly glanced around the surroundings before turning her attention back to Sonny. "Here? How did she get past Johnny?" She wanted to goad him the tiniest bit, but somehow knew how unwise that was in his present state. 

"I have no idea." Sonny admitted. He hated showing her his weaknesses and winced as he wondered what she was thinking.

"Were you sleeping?" Carly questioned quietly. He seemed to have such a clarity about him, so what had happened, Carly wondered. 

"No he was all awake." Adella slipped out of her mother's grasp and ran to Carly. "You not cwazee papa. I was real. Hi Aunt Carly. Make my papa real happy, kay." She said before turning a worried glance over her shoulder "I gots to go, mama is mad. Byebye." She sang gaily before running into her favorite corner of the living room.

Carly sat openmouthed as her heart raced and her baby kicked for the first time. "What was that about?" She breathed in awe.

"You saw it too?" Sonny asked in relief. "I don't know but I will get to the bottom of this, starting now."

Chapter 4

Frisco Jones walked toward Kelly's slowly. His flight had only touched down an hour ago. In the intervening time, he and Sean had toured the new WSB office then had decided to split up for a time. The need to find his bearings in town was almost overwhelming to Frisco. Where had all the landmarks he'd known gone? Instead of the docks that were as familiar to the WSB agent as the back of his hand, Frisco found himself looking at a grotesque crane and mismatched set of buildings. "The Quartermaines strike again," he muttered.

"Hello I don't think I've seen you around before." This man that seemed to command the docks with his piercing gaze had intrigued Tammy.

Frisco turned toward the voice. "Hi, you might not have. I haven't been back to Port Charles in quite some time." There was something about the woman that offered friendship with her warm smile.

"Well welcome back." Tammy offered. "I'm Tammy Carson." She put her hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Frisco Jones." He supplied. He gave her a smile that was meant to comfort even as it dismissed and started in the direction of Kelly's. He was almost annoyed when she started in the same direction.

"Frisco, any relation to Tony?" Tammy asked. He didn't seem to want to be bothered, but they were going in the same direction so she felt no guilt about restarting the conversation. 

"Yes, he's my brother." Frisco said with a nod. His eyes were now on a pair of men ahead of them in front of Kelly's. "Is that Luke Spencer?"

Tammy nodded, excitement coursing through her veins. Luke was with Lucky and they seemed to be getting along just fine. "Yes it is and the man next to him is his son. Lucky. He was held prisoner for a year by that awful Helena Cassadine."

Frisco's eyebrows shot up. "Oh that's Lucky." The sting of bitterness left a metallic taste in his mouth. He had wanted the Spencer case so badly but the bureau had remained convinced that he was too close to the subject matter. That was ridiculous and he and Sean had lobbied long and hard to get him assigned to it. "I would have gotten him home months earlier." Frisco muttered, forgetting the blond beside him for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Tammy asked, confused. His blue eyes had gotten awfully misty for a moment.

"Nothing." Frisco replied with a firm shake of his head. "How's the food doing at Kellys? Does Ruby still serve the best bowl of chili in three states and Canada?"

Tammy's smile faded for a moment. "Ruby died last year." She said quietly. When he just nodded somberly, she spoke again. "Did you know her well?"

With a small shrug, Frisco faced the fact that everything had indeed changed a lot. "We knew each other well enough." He admitted. "I haven't kept in touch with many people in town."

"It happens." Tammy replied, rubbing his shoulder slowly.

BJ Turned at the contact of human with human. "Oh no you don't." she said in a determined tone. Luke and Lucky seemed a lot better now, so she had to turn her attention to her Uncle Frisco. "Aunt Felicia is inside so you just get in there!" BJ said, righteous indignation evident in her every move. "Stay away from this lady!"

Tania Jones had been searching for her daughter for hours. When she hadn't located BJ in heaven, she made the decision to descend to earth for a short time. Sure enough there was BJ in between her cousin Lucky and her uncle Frisco. "Just where do you think you're going little angel?" Tania asked as she stepped in front of her daughter.

"I have to get Uncle Frisco inside mommy." BJ said in a pleading tone. "Cause Aunt Felicia is inside and they can't fall back in love until they see each other." She let out a dramatic sigh, as her mother didn't move. "Mommy I have a job to do!"

"Oh darling." Tania looked down at her daughter. The youngest angels were full of such promise. "We cannot meddle too much in the humans' lives. It's just not done."

"I am getting daddy and Uncle Frisco someone to love." BJ replied in a determined tone. "And no one will stop me."

~*~

Jake Marshak hated leaving Karen but he knew that she would be all right. He looked back. Watching her dial a treatment facility and observed her writing her letter requesting a leave of absence before deciding that everything was in hand. His next assignment had to be Chris Ramsey. Jake sighed inwardly. The last thing he wanted to do was to help his rival but the rules of heaven and earth were very different. All had indeed been forgiven even if Jake felt awkward around Ramsey even today.

Julie and Chris, Jake said to himself as he made the short journey. He could not imagine the duo together, much less happy. But they had been happy, even as the sting of missing Christina had sometimes driven a wedge into their marriage. But now she was planning on leaving with the sweet child, leaving destruction in her wake. Somehow Jake had to stop this all from occurring. But how….

Chris Ramsey sipped his martini and looked at the clock. Julie should have been home by now. He wasn't nervous at all; she'd be home soon. He sighed and took a longer sip of his drink. Nobody knew that his arrogant exterior held a somewhat insecure interior. He especially could never let Julie see this part of him. Even though Chris knew Julie cared for him, but given the choice between him and

Christina…. well….Chris knew what choice she would make.

Chris hated being alone. He hated it with a passion that could not even be verbalized. In the end, his need for company rivaled professional respect even. He enjoyed a full apartment, lovemaking, and a beautiful woman on his arm, but more than that; he liked the feeling of someone filling the empty apartment. 

Chris glanced at his watch again. Where was Julie? He wouldn't chase after her. Concern etched upon his face, he sipped his martini more slowly.

Julie Ramsey was lost in her own fantasies. She had only intended to make a short trip to the mall, but after seeing all the beautiful children's clothes, she had gone on a buying binge. The brightly colored dresses just seemed o call to her. She'd just buy a few dresses, she reasoned. But one dress had turned into ten, one stuffed animal into a dozen and she had forgotten the time.

"You can wear this one when Chris and I take you to the Park." Julia said gaily, holding up a pair of overalls with a pail and sand shovel motif. She was so wrapped up in her fantasy that she let out a small squeal when her cell phone rang. As she calmed her racing heart, she depressed the talk button. "Hello?"

~*~

Venus Ardanowski clutched a piece of paper as the launch mad it's way to Wyndamere. She had arrived back in town a few days ago, but had been keeping a very low profile since. All of her friends seemed to have moved on without her. Then again, V reminded herself, they had been moving on before her plane had even left town.

Unlike her friend, she was totally single now. Things with Simon had not worked out as V had anticipated. All the shared grammar in the world couldn't stop a heart from cheating and Simon was the classic womanizer. V sat by as flirtation turned to intimacy once, but as the first woman on the side turned to two, then three, V knew she could not live a life as second best to Simon's latest interest. They had parted company in South Africa. Now, V was home again, jobless and homeless. She was staying at Simon's suite at the Port Charles hotel for the time being, but she knew she had to cut her ties with the man soon. 

As the launch motored it's way to the gothic structure in the middle of the lake; V glanced down tat the paper once again. Her visit to the realtors had only offered this one lead. A guesthouse on Wyndamere was for rent and the four hundred dollars a month was more than affordable, as soon as she got a job anyway. The realtor had been able to arrange a viewing immediately. V glanced at the older man who appeared to be of Greek descent. 

"Mr. Angel?" She inquired quietly. "How isolated is this property? "Do the launches run 24 hours a day based upon need or may I keep my own craft out here?"

Mikkos watched the feisty redhead and gave her a welcoming smile. How fortuitous it was that he was outside the travel agency just as Venus had arrived. It had been child's play to alter a listing Stefan had left with the agency some months ago. "Not isolated at all." He replied. Being matchmaker was truly the most fun he had had in ages. "Mr. Cassadine will provide a powerboat and a slip at the docks so that you may come and go as you like. He will also provide boating lessons."

"Oh?" V arched an eyebrow and nodded. Stefan Cassadine wasn't really that bad at all if he was so accommodating.

"Don't you worry darling. Mr. Cassadine will just love you." Mikkos assured as they pulled up to the Wyndamere docks.

~*~  


Luke and Lucky sank slowly into the chairs outside of Kelly's. "That was real wasn't it?" Lucky asked in a low tone. He had seen the little girl; he had felt her hadn't he? But she was obviously dead so how had that happened?

"Very real cowboy and don't ask me to explain it." Luke replied scooting his chair close to his son's. He was so afraid that Lucky would suddenly run out as Helena's training impacted him once again. "Mind if I call your mother and tell her the good news?" He tried to speak in an offhand manner, even though he knew this was a momentous time for both of them. It wouldn't do Lucky any good for Luke to be intense.

"That's fine." Lucky said with a nod. He didn't know where he was going from here but he knew that everything had changed. Instead of the expected tension he welcomed the peace of knowing that he didn't have to hold everything together anymore. As Luke dialed the phone, Lucky drummed his fingertips on the table. Things would be all right again, thanks to the help of one little angel.

Chapter 5

Eve Lambert stood nervously at Scott's door. She knew that whatever was to happen, it would change the course of her life as well as her relationship with Kevin. Was she ready for this? Could she not be? She took a deep shuddery breath and touched the nape of her neck. Her hair was still damp, a testament to her rushed departure from her place. She looked at the door for one long moment, as mental images of what could be coursed through her head.

"Kevin." Eve said on a sigh. Could she risk hurting him for her chance at true love? She thought about her possible future with him. She could be content as Mrs. Eve Collins, but could she ever attain true happiness without true love? "I have to try." She said, rapping on the door.

Scott Baldwin had been pacing the floor as he waited for Eve's arrival. How had he just blurted out what he wanted like that? What if she had second thoughts? He didn't want to be hurt again. It was enough that he'd known true love with Dominique but to be hurt by the only other woman that could make him feel the same things…. he didn't know how to deal with that. 

As the insistent knocking reached Scott's ears he squared his shoulders. He looked so little boy all of sudden, Dominique realized as she studied him. "It will be all right Scotty, just you wait and see." Her voice carried the few feet between them and Dom smiled and nodded. She knew that he could hear her reassurances for perhaps the first time.

"What?" Scott whirled around looking for the voice. Her breath had tickled his ear; he had FELT her. "Dominique? Are you here?" He scanned the room with keen eyes, but saw nothing. He looked at the door, hesitating for a moment. He had to answer it but this was something momentous.

Dom bit her lip in concentration for a moment before speaking again. "Scotty I'm always here. It will be all right. Go to her. Take your second chance."

Scott hatred hearing the words, because they meant that Dom was well and truly gone. "All right." His voice was quiet. "I love you Dom. This isn't a betrayal."

Dom gave her husband a sad smile. He thought she was still playing by the rules of earth. "I know it isn't Scotty. It has to be this way. Don't spare another moment worrying about me. I love you and I always will but you must not be scared of true love. Move on darling. I need you to move on for me."

How could he move on without her? She had been his everything! He was raising their child together every day of his life. "Dom I don't know if I can." Scott's voice was hoarse with unshed tears.

"Open that door and you can Scotty." Dom said in a gentle but firm voice. "Do you expect to live your life with Serena and an angel for comfort? I want more for my family."

Scott reached out a hand slowly to Dom before slowly turning away. "I guess you're right. I thought it would be a betrayal."

"No Scott it's not a betrayal darling, it's life." Dom smoothed his hair back and moved him toward the door. "Embrace your future."

~*~

"So what's going on with you Em?' Ned asked. "I see something in your eyes. I want to know what's happening with Juan and everything. You mentioned girls in bikinis. How are you dealing with that?"

Emily frowned as she chewed her croissant more slowly. "I think it stinks. They're all hussies and it's going to Juan's head."

Ned watched Emily's frown and sighed. He had wanted to temper her enthusiasm a little bit, not bring on a bout of depression. "Anyone that is faced with sudden fame is bound to have some adjustment problems." He slipped a gentler arm around his young cousin.

"Yeah I know." Emily said in a dismissive very Quartermaine manner. "It's just that things are tense to begin with since Lucky returned. Juan doesn't like Lucky and he sure doesn't want Lucky around which stinks cause Lucky and I have been back to our old friendship and you know, it's tense."

Ned nodded in understanding. "So there's jealousy on both sides. Could Juan be looking at the girls to get you jealous?"

Em looked at her cousin and rolled her eyes. "Ned drop the young miss advice column persona. It so doesn't suit you. I know what he's doing and it annoys me. There is nothing between Lucky and I. There never has been."

"But the problem is, you'd like there to be." Ned surmised. Not bad for an amateur psychiatrist, he said to himself.

"That doesn't matter." Emily said, her voice getting more tense by the moment. The fact is there's Lucky and Elizabeth and I've never fit into that equation, so there is no point worrying about it." She jumped up as restlessness started to invade her body. "Ned look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can't do this ok. It takes me down a road where I cannot be happy. I have Juan and I can deal with my relationship with him without confusing it. Lucky is just a friend, that's all he'll ever be."

"All right all right." Ned walked over to Edward's desk. "I just need to get some L&B paperwork and then I'll leave you. I don't know why I left a few papers here but they should be in Edward's desk. He started rummaging through papers in the disorganized top drawer when a photograph fluttered out and landed at Emily's feet. Emily picked it up and glanced at it then gasped.

"Ned what does this mean?" She asked, showing him a picture of a young married couple.

~*~

"Get to the bottom of it how?" Carly, asked as she turned to Sonny. They had both seen the little girl but what did she mean? Somehow Carly know she wasn't real, but did Sonny?

"I don't know but that little girl, she was here but how she isn't. And I want to know where she went. Maybe someone is setting a trap. He got up from the couch and started stalking around the penthouse looking for clues.

"Tell me honey is momma right?" She asked, putting her hand on her stomach. This gesture would have felt silly to her before now, but her baby's uncannily timed kick made Carly have faith. When she got another kick, small but distinct, in reply, Carly got up and moved to Sonny. His eyes seemed almost wild and Carly found herself wondering how to get him to focus on her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel him." She said in a nervous voice. She pleaded with her baby silently to acknowledge his father's presence.

Sonny started to jerk his hand away but Carly's iron grip on his wrist made him hesitate. "I don't have the time for this." Sonny said through his teeth. "Someone sent that little girl in here and…' His speech faltered as he felt a tiny kick against his hands. "He's kickin'?"

"He sure is when the little girl was here he started." Carly said as she led him toward the couch. "Sonny you're a religious man, I know that. Don't you believe in angels?"

"Angels?" Sonny arched a brow at Carly.

"Yeah angels. It's not my thing either but that little girl was one of two things an angel or a ghost. She called you papa. Wasn't Lily pregnant when you lost her?"

Sonny's eyes flashed dark as he prepared a retort then softened as he turned away. He couldn't hurt Carly just after she'd given him the gift of their baby kicking. "Yeah, so? You really think this was a visit from the beyond?"

"I don't know Sonny." Carly said with a sigh. "But there was no way that girl could have gotten into this apartment by normal means and the balcony and windows are closed and locked. You explain it to me."

Sonny walked slowly to the bar and poured them each an ice water, the alcohol was calling him but he was refusing its seductive powers. As he returned to the couch, he sighed. For some reason this idea was giving him a sense of peace that had been very foreign in his life. "I can't explain it Carly, you know that and I know that. So I guess I just gotta accept what you think it is.

  



End file.
